A Brother's Vow
by IrethOfMirkwood
Summary: A story from the birth of Kili to the start of the brother's adventure. Whump, angst, bullying, fighting, training - the Durin brother know it all. NO SLASH. Will update quickly and often. Lots of ordered one-shots essentually. Will start as T move to M in later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A Brothers Vow**

Hey! So I'm back, exams are over (apart from one!), but it's the holidays and I'm fed up of revising ONE subject!

So here it is the Durinest fanfic, with WHUMP, love and brotherly fluff galore!

I'll use very little Khuzdul (as I know like none!)

Khagun - Mother/Mummy

Thane - King/Lord (This is what Fili and Kili will call Thorin as young children)

Age wise as a child Dwarves age half the speed as Men and when they reach 40 (Maturity) the aging gets mental like (mans age x 4.2 - 44 = Dwarf age) do I worked out at 166 a Dwarf is about 50.

Fili is about twelve Dwarf years or six human years older then Kili.

**Chapter 1 - The Day and Night**

"Khagun, Thane!" Fili cried. He didn't understand, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't like not understanding and began to panic, his cropped corn hair plastering itself to his sweat and tear stained face, "Khagun!"

"Fili?" A dwarf's face swam into view and Fili through the tears couldn't recognise it, "Fili, lad?"

"B-Balin?" He sniffed rubbing his face with his sleeve, not caring for his mother scolding right now, "Khagun?"

"Fili, lad. Listen, Khagun isn't here ok, shh." Balin looked down with sympathetic eyes at the young dwarf, he was twelve summers old and as strong and lean as many others his age, but right now that didn't matter he was scared and worried.

"Where, is she?" Fili gasped his eyes darting around the emptying room.

"Fili, ok. Your Khagun is getting your little brother or sister." Balin whined inwardly, 'that was a terrible way to put it'.

"But, Khagun says he's not ready yet. She says I have to wait longer, I have to be patty-ent."

"Patient. Yes, but Fili, your little brother or sister isn't patient, they want to meet you and Khagun now!" Balin stuttered moving the boy over to the stool by the fire and sitting him down. "And Thane?"

"Yes, Fili and Uncle Thorin too." Balin couldn't help but smile as a sparkle of wonder crept in to the boys stormy grey eyes, "Come little lion, we'll get some pastry, yes?"

"Yes please, Uncle Balin." The young Dwarf hopped off the stool and burst out in to the streets roaring and growling like his name sakes, "I'm a lion!" He squeal roaring again and Balin smiled, forgetting any troubles to see the grin spread across the sandy haired heirs face.

"Brother?" Balin looked up from the floor; he'd almost fallen asleep, his eye landed on the dozing prince on the pillows by the fire and he smirked to himself before pushing himself up and ushering Dwalin in to the next room, "How is she?"

"Oin, says she'll make a recovery, but the child…" Balin sighed and Dwalin combed his fingers through his beard. "It is good new to hear Dis will be ok." Balin lowered his head.

"Yes, but the Prince Balin, he is so small… I have never seen a halfing newborn that size let alone a Dwarf."

"I'm not small!"

"Fili!" Balin cried, "No, my lion, no."

"I'm not small. Am I?" Fili pouted before looking up at the brothers.

"No, Fili. We speak of your baby brother. Now Fili, we need to speak with you." Dwalin gave a small smile, which made Fili giggle, "Mr Balin, Uncle Dwalin smiled!"

"I can smile too, little lion!" Dwalin chuckled deeply. Balin herded the still giggling child back to the stool in front of the fire and the brother settled on chairs next to him.

"Now Fili. Your Khagun has your brother," Fili gasped in wonder, "But, Fili, listen. He is quite ill." Dwalin added.

"Ill?" Fili questioned his eyes widening in panic, "Where's Khagun?"

"Fili, Khagun is very tired. She is sleeping." Balin added and Fili nodded numbly.

"Now, Fili, your little brother may not be ok, like you said he was not ready, but like his Uncle he is very stubborn."

"But, he will be ok." Fili asked tears brimming in his eyes.

"He is small and tired, but Fili we do not know." Fili gave a sob which was followed by a wail as he dashed through the front door, Dwalin close at his heels. "Fili!"

"No!" Fili cried and ran, he knew when his Khagun was tired or Thane was ill they would go to Mr Oin's house, so Fili ran the streets he knew so well and hammered on Oin's front door. However, it was not Oin who answered, but Thorin, his eyes deep and dark from lack of sleep, "Fili?"

"Thane!" Fili sobbed and clung to Thorin's leg and Dwalin came to the door, red in the face, "They said, he is ill, my brother."

"Fili, come in out of the night." Thorin led the boy in and looked him deep in the eye, "They tell the truth little lion, your brother is ill."

"Bu-but…" Fili started.

"But, Fili, you know what your little brother is? He's a Durin, a Prince and tell me Fili what is he?"

"A little lion? Like me?" Fili asked, his eyes drying.

"Fili, he is strong and stubborn, like us." Thorin tried to smile.

"I'm not stubborn!" Fili moaned with a grin.

"No, Fili. Now come, I'm sure Mr Oin will let you sleep on his couch." Thorin watched fondly as Fili drifted off, he was curled up on the pillows, his golden hair splayed like a fan around his head. He was so much like his father and like his father would make a wonderful Durin Prince.

"Oin!" A shrilled cry came from upstairs and Thorin rushed out of the room, closing to door, protecting Fili from what he would hear. "Dis!" He shouted taking the stairs in twos. He burst through Dis' door and rushed to her, she was sobbing uncontrollably and staring down at the lifeless babe in her arms, "Thorin!" She yelp, "He stopped, he's stopped!" She wailed and Thorin leapt in to action pulling the babe with hurried gentleness from he arms and laying in on the ground. Over Dis' cried and sobbing Thorin muttered to himself, "Come on."

"Thorin? What happened?" Oin fell to him knees ungracefully beside the babe.

"He's stopped breathing. I th-think we are loosing him." Thorin struggles to keep his usually infallible mask from slipping. "Ok, right." Oin muttered to himself pinching open the boys mouth and pushing with no great lightness on his chest.

Minutes passed, but then the child took a breath, a minuscule yet treasured breath. And the tense, screams of Dis stopped. The panicked faces of Thorin and Balin relaxed and the babe cried his first tiny wail since he entered the world.

"Thorin?" Thorin shuffled in to the candle lit room to see Dis awake with a tiny bundle in her arms. "It is me sister."

"Did I hear Fili, earlier? Is he ok?" Dis slurred from tiredness.

"Yes, he is sleeping as should you be. How is the babe now?" Thorin added.

"Ok, Thorin. I was so scared of loosing my little wolf."

"It's ok, sister, be at peace, he is ok now, Wolf?" Thorin enquired lowing himself in to the seat beside the bed.

"His hair, it is as black as the night, like yours." Dis smiled tears in her exhausted eyes.

"Yes, I see," Thorin muttered leaning over to look at the baby, he was fair - unusually so for a Dwarf, "He is fair."

"Don't be jealous so Thorin." Dis smirked, " I will be sad if he…"

"Dis," Thorin warned clasping her face in his rough hands, "Don't think like that, he is small, yes and sick. But, like I said to Fili, he is a Durin."

"Kili." Dis smiled as a single tear rolled down her check, "I wish to name him Kili."

"Then Kili, the Little Wolf, he shall be, now Dis sleep, I shall care for the child!" Thorin lifted the babe effortlessly from Dis' arms and held it to his chest.

_**End Of Chapter**_

I actually nearly cried! OMG! Please review, question me, scrutinise me all you want.

Thank you for reading, I promise to update as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Brothers Vow**

Aw, ok I love writing this too much.

Ok, so this is set about a week after Kili's birth.

**Chapter 2 - Blue and Brown**

Fili ran as fast as his little legs would carry him over the thick blanket of snow, Thorin called to him to slow, but Fili was oblivious. He wanted to get home. To see his baby brother. Thorin shook his head at the excitable young heir and repositioned the pail of goats milk over his shoulder. Bursting through the door Fili stopped to survey the room before rushing to Dis who was cradling Kili. "Welcome home, Kili!" Fili squealed looking in to the bundle.

"Hello, Fili, darling. Where is Thorin?" Dis asked , standing.

"I'm here," Thorin laughed ducking through the doorway and lowering the milk to the floor.

"Ah, boys, Kili is home." Dis smiled and Thorin approached lifting the tiny prince from Dis' arms as she lifted Fili, also. "He is small." Fili gasped holding out his finger to his brothers hand. "He has Thane's hair!" Laughed Fili stroking the tuft of midnight hair with unusual gentleness. "Yes, now Fili. Listen, because baby Kili is very small and young, you must be careful with him ok?"

"Yes, Khagun." Fili nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on Kili." Dis pleaded encouraging the babe to drink some more milk, "Thorin, he won't take any more. He has barely taken a drop."

"It is ok, sister, he will still be getting use to the taste." Thorin improvised above his worry.

"But Fili was never like this." Dis protested.

"Because Fili is a greedy so and so." Thorin laughed indicating to the boy sat playing with wooden figures by the fire a half eaten apple in his hand. Dis gave a small smile, "But, honestly, he should be drinking more, Oin said so. I have tried everything, temperature, type, everything and he takes next to nothing. I'm starting to worry."

"Ok, how is he generally?" Thorin asked sitting next to his concerned sister.

"He is cold, yet he does not shiver. He cries and coughs, but for no reason, Thorin I don't understand." Dis looked up expectedly at him.

"Hypothermia…" Thorin muttered under his breath, starting to panic, "Fili, fetch Oin."

"But, Thane." Fili whined.

"Fili, please!" Dis cried, with anger unlike her and she shuffled as close to the fire as she could manage.

Oin was scared. He wasn't often scared, but he knew all sorts of problems occurred with early babe's; he was surprised Kili had survived til now. He bustled through the door and joined Dis who was clutching a blanket bundles Kili close to the fire, "We fear he is getting hypothermia." She cried.

"Ok." Oin muttered, probably to calm himself more than Dis. Thorin led Fili out of the room and up to his own chambers. "After checking the baby princes temperature, pulse and breathing Oin began to relax. "You were right, he was getting hypothermia, but I think Dis, you have saved your little wolf's life. I believe he doesn't take a lot of milk because of that and the fact he is still small." Dis let out a joyful sob and thanked Oin before calling Thorin and Fili back in to the room.

"Is he ok?" Fili's voice wavered slightly.

"He is now Fili." Dis smiled rubbing away the tears in her eyes. Fili smiled and dropped to his knees gently lifting his baby brother from Dis' offering arms; "He has brown eyes." Fili gasped.

"Yes, Fili." Dis confirmed slightly confused.

"But mine are blue! He doesn't look like my brother…" Fili sighed.

"Fili, that doesn't matter." Thorin muttered ruffling the boys hair, "Because he is your brother."

"Fili, you and Kili are like night and day, the lion and the wolf. Now Fili, your little brother will never be as big as you or the other dwarf, not until he is older. So Fili, you must care for him, ok?"

"Of course! Kili is my brother!" Fili chirped rather defensively, puffing up his chest proud to be his brothers protector, "Kili, I promise I will look after you!" Then Kili squealed a happy, charming squeal that lightened everyone hearts. "Now Fili," Dis started an idea popping in to her mind, "Would you like to feed Kili?"

"Yes please!" Dis smiled and retrieved the little bottle handing it to Fili. Then indicating for Thorin to do the same she retired to the kitchen and began preparing their evening meal, keeping a fond, yet close eye on the brothers.

"Kili, you should drink, this milk is nice. It will make you big and strong and help us beat the dragon!" Fili murmured and Kili looked up at him. Warm Chocolate brown met stormy blue and a silent exchange was made and Kili drank - as if he understood. Perhaps, maybe he did…

_**End of Chapter**_

Aww Fili to the rescue! Please tell me what you think! Until next time folks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Brothers Vow**

Sorry for the wait! All my exams are over! (Yay). I hope all yours are going ok!

So this chapter is a few months later!

**Chapter 3 - Friends and Foes**

"And that, Kili is Dwalin and he fights with Thane!" Fili chirped and Kili looked at him with wide, clever eyes, "Ok, Fili, I think your little brother is tired." Dis smiled warmly.

"But, he hasn't met everyone yet." Fili whined, then Kili gave a large yawn.

"No-one's going anywhere, another day young lion." Dis ensured guiding the boys head back to the house with her spare hand. The little prince in her arms yawn again and chaffed his lips, before turning and slipping his eyes shut.

Fili trudged though the slushy, February snow and moaned about his cold feet, yet still a smile reigned his face, chest puffed out like a proud bird to be seen with his baby brother. Many of his friends spotted him and rushed over eager to meet the prince. Dis found comfort in the other mothers words, "Do not fear Dis, my boy was small." or "He'll make a fine stout lad." But, somehow looking at the cradled babe Dis couldn't see the making of a short, stout, strong armed dwarf like she saw in Fili from such a young age. Kili was a gentle quiet babe, not like Fili had been screaming for milk or throwing toys. Yet, she could tell all were strangle wary of the boy, acknowledging his size and temperament with curious glances.

"Fili can you put a log on the fire?" Dis asked and Fili did so before removing his boots and shoving his ice cold toes towards the burning embers. Looking in the flames Fili smiled planning all him and his brother would do; they'd fight, race, swim, run. The door was shoved open again and Thorin came stumbling in as broad as a bear in his winter garments, "Sister, I bring good news." Thorin bellowed.

"Shh!" Dis warmed gently, "I've just got Kili down, he was so tired, the little wolf."

"And he needs his rest." Thorin lowered his voice, "For Dain and a party from the Iron Hills are travelling down to meet him."

"Wonderful," Dis smiled taking Thorin's damp cloak from him, "When?"

"They should be here by the weeks end. They left as soon as the snow cleared." Dis nodded and gestured for Thorin to sit.

"So, little lion. How was your day?"

"Brilliant! Thane, if Dain is coming do I get to braid my hair and wear my best?" Fili asked wide eyed.

"Of course." Thorin smiled and Fili squealed before rushing off in no doubt to attempt to braid his damp mane.

Dis' fingers were skilful, they wove the four strands with masterful precision; woven in to the braid Dis secured the feral strands with a bead engraved with the tiny 'S' like symbol of Fili's seal. She wondered for Kili's own seal, but put it aside when Fili squeaked, "Is it done?"

"Yes, you were very good, now go and put your best on." Dis rubbed her sons shoulder and he cried, "Thank you!" before Dis left leaving him to admire his braids in the mirror. Chuckling at his antics, Dis fetched Kili and dressed him in a deep blue tunic and fur wrap and went to find Fili. Draped in his own furs Fili strode out of his room and stumbled down the stairs to meet Thorin. Dressed in finery Thorin, for one, look awfully regal and clean, "You look almost handsome, brother." Dis teased kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Is that a compliment?" A small smile spread across Thorin's face as he knelt down to Fili's level, "And don't you look the little prince."

"Thank You, Thane." Fili blushed slightly and Thorin nodded taking to admire his other prince, "He look's healthier." Thorin stated.

"He's not growing though." Dis mumbled quietly.

"He will, sister, do not fear." Thorin wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a sign of comfort and led her towards the door, "Let's go."

Fili had been in to the Blue Mountain Hall many times, but in the cold days it looked overly warm and inviting, it's rich mahogany furnishing's richly engraved with crests and intricate designs. The fire roared in the back and a wave of pleasant warmth hit them as they entered the hall. Kili seemed in awe as well, the babe had fallen completely silent and was staring with large warm eyes up at the barrels roof of the hall.

"Thorin!" Dain called with his deep gruff voice as he came through the doors.

"Dain, welcome to you!" Thorin lowed his head in a welcome and the men exchanged a stern handshake of friendship. Dis crouched in to a curtsy and Fili stooped in to a bow regally, "The young heir, looks well." Dain commented and Fili smiled.

"Thank you, my lord." Fili grinned, for once feeling the over use of the words.

"And my lady Dis, you are happy and healthy?" Dain enquired moving along the line.

"Very, thank you Dain."

"And the prince, I here his name is Kili." Dain's eye's narrowed as he approached the bundle in Dis' arms…

"He is rather small." Fili groaned at this, many people had mentioned this about his brother and he didn't like it, his brow knitted with anger and his face straightened feeling a wave of responsibility for his brother.

The food came in utter abundance and dishes covered the top of the table, everyone was in high spirits, goblets had been raised to the prince and everyone was finishing there meals. Thorin and Dain were in a diplomatic conversation and Dis and Dain's own wife were deep in talk about the motherhood of the boys. Fili spoke awkwardly to Dain's older son, he was many years older than Fili and yapped on mercilessly about his training, Fili wished for nothing else the to escape with Kili back to their house.

"That went well…" Thorin groaned stumbling slightly in his hazy drunkenness.

"I think, if not by his looks. Kili certainly wins people over by his heart." Dis grinned pressing his lips softly to the babe's forehead, he'd fallen asleep and soon everyone was content watching the slow rise and fall of the baby prince's fur covered chest.

_**End Of Chapter**_

Nawww! I couldn't think of many scenarios for Kili as a toddler! Obviously it will get easier when Kili reaches Fili's age and Fili is about to start training, but I need some ideas for in-between. You got any? O.o


	4. Chapter 4

**A Brothers Vow**

So sorry for the wait, another as Kili as a toddler. So he can talk and walk now. Fili has reached the age of calling Thorin: Uncle now.

**Chapter 4 - Ponies and Dogs**

Thorin smiled warmly as he watched the antics of his sister's sons, they were in the stables and Fili was adamant on showing Kili his pony. Thorin had decided he should think about choosing a pony as Kili's own mount, but after the last rant from Dis about Kili growing up too fast, Thorin decided to put it aside. He shuffled forward and clutched the toddler under the arms and hoisted him up on to his shoulder and Kili squealed with laughter. Fili looked up and laughed before returning to brush his pony with a short, stubborn brush. The pony nickered fondly and shook its thick mane, Fili poked out his tongue with effort as he struggled to flatten and tidy the geldings thick winter coat, "Uncle Thorin, why is Oak's coat so thick?" Fili asked wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"It is his winter coat, if you do not brush it properly it will knot." Thorin informed his nephew. "Like my hair when I do not brush it?" Fili mused.

"Exactly, and then when you are done you can ride him."

"Yay!" Fili cried and Oak's stumpy ears flicked at the sudden noise.

"Back straight, Fili!" Thorin called from the fence and Fili immediately rose in the saddle.

"Better?" He shouted over.

"Better." Thorin confirmed, "Ask him to trot on then."

Fili excitedly squeezed at the pony's side and he glided in to a short stride trot, Fili bouncing around slightly before getting his seat. "Good?" He asked as he past the fence.

"Getting there." Thorin laughed.

"Uncle, where is Kili?" Thorin suddenly panicked and looked around him franticly, but relaxed when he stopped Kili lent up against another fence with a grey pony blowing gently in to his hair. Kili let out a squeal of laughter and reached up to pat the pony's nose, it threw it's head up in alarm before lowering it back down to a patient Kili, "He like's that pony."

"Yes, Fili, I think he does." Thorin muttered as Fili stumbled after jumping off Oak's back.

"That is Nobel, Kili." Thorin said kneeling beside the boy.

"Nob-bell" Kili tried, "Pretty."

"Yes, he is, do you like him?" Thorin asked.

Kili nodded enthusiastically and Thorin slipped a rope over the pony's dappled neck, before hopping over the fence and leading it to the gate. Kili watched in total awe as Thorin led the less stocky pony towards him. "Would you like to sit on him?"

"Yes, pwease." Thorin reached down and lifted the light dwarfling before placing him gently with soothing words to Nobel on the pony's long back. Kili gripped the ponies mane tightly and stretched his legs down, he was perfectly balance. "Me horse man!" Kili laughed rubbing the pony's neck.

"Yes Kili!" Fili laughed, "We can ride together!"

"Not so fast you two." Thorin warned as he placed the rope in Kili's fingers before slowly urging the pony to step forward. Kili rode the movement perfectly, loosely and with the pony and Thorin smiled. "You are a very good horseman little wolf."

_**End Of Chapter**_

Tiny little one shot there. Always loved horses myself and I thought Kili would be a good horseman because of his build so here it is, Kili's first horse ride, nawww.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Brothers Vow**

THIS STORY HAS NOT AND WILL NOT BE ABANDONNED!

So sorry for the wait I had exams, then I started learning Sindarin, then I started a new cosplay project. But, I'm back now.

**Chapter 5 - The Line**

There is always that time when a child reaches that age and all he wants to do is play with his friends. To go on wild adventures. But, Fili never want to be alone with his friends. Kili had to come too. At first Naru and Dari, friends from the other side of the village didn't mind the new face to their little group of friends, but then they crossed the line. When adventuring wasn't enough, the new thing was to get away with as many naughty thing. Without being caught.

Dari had dropped eggs from the roof on to unexpecting market shoppers bellow. He'd always been quick, the one who could hide and rush away, he was just as fast as Kili! And that was saying something!

Naru had chased wild boars in to Old Gurin's garden and the fowl face and rage he'd had made the boys laugh themselves silly for days. Being the brave, outgoing one Naru had of course wanted no less reaction and did not fear to boast to the girls of his bravery and cunning.

And Fili, well Fili had been clever. The only way he'd knew he could get away with something was with wit. He thought long and hard about his prank but then decided on a prank to put both Dari's and Naru's too shame…

Early the morning on the Sunday market, Fili, Kili, Dari and Naru snuck in to the town square squatting silently behind various crates and boxes. With strict and well thought out instructions Fili handed his friends and bother a rope end and told them to tie it to the leg of a market stool. Kili rushed to the fish stall, he'd never liked fish, the way they stared, yet unseeing. Dari snuck up to the diary seller and Naru latched his rope to the gate of the animal market pen.

Fili grinned from ear to ear and the three boys hurried back unnoticed, "You did it?"

"Yeah!" Dari and Naru laughed, but Kili's face was straight,

"Are you sure about this Fili. What if we get caught and Uncle finds out?"

"Don't worry so much Kili, it will be fine."

"What are you boys doing?" Fili looked up with horror to see Bofur - the toy seller with the large hat looking down on the each with a rope in there hands, Fili felt and sharp jab in his ribs and soon Dari, Fili and Naru, were making their escape. Kili leapt up but got entangled in his ropes, tugging on them and pulling over the joined market stall. Shouts of confusion and outrage echoed around and Kili quickly untangled himself and ran. Just before he thought he'd gotten away he stumbled and landed face first in to mud and could do nothing but let himself be pulled up and dragged to his Uncle.

"We should own up…" Fili muttered.

"Are you mad. You didn't get caught!" Naru laughed checks flustered red.

"No, but Kili did and this wasn't his fault." Fili said quietly.

"Well I'm not going back." Dari huffed leaning on a tree.

"Me neither," Naru added with a ned, "And if you go back, you won't be my friend anymore."

"Kili!" Thorin bellowed, "It was a silly, irresponsible thing to do."

"I wasn't me!" Kili argued, not getting upset but angry.

"Kili…" Thorin warned, "Tell me the truth!"

Now Kili was scared, Thorin never shouted at him, no this angrily anyways, "I is the truth." Kili said strongly.

"Kili, I warned you not to lie. Bofur caught you red handed!" Thorin threw up his hands at the small dwarf, "I did not do it!"

Thorin had to hand it to Kili, for such a small and sickly dwarf he was a brave one, brave, but stupid. "Kili!"

"Uncle." Kili looked up to see his lion haired brother stood in the doorway, "It was me, not Kili. Dari, Naru and I were doing dare games and Kili got caught up. The idea was my own."

Thorin looked up with sorrow in his eyes, "Oh Fili, what did I tell you about dare games!"

"I'm sorry. I not friends with Naru and Dari any more. They thought I should leave Kili."

Kili looked up at his brother, his big brother. His loyal brother and his best friend…

_**End Of Chapter**_

Cute! So the next chapter will be up ASAP and should be about when Fili starts training. BTW if you are waiting for the History's Ashes and Future's Flame sequel I'm in the process of planning it. It will start after this fanfiction.

Also this story will finish when the adventure starts!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Brothers Vow**

Ok! I'm sorry!

In all innocents my computer broke and we have only just properly set up the new one. So I'm back with another chapter - do not fear!

Kili is now 10, so a 5 year old human child.

**Chapter 6 - Snowflakes and Iced Cakes**

"Please, I will help you clean and tidy!" Kili pleaded staring Dis in the eye's. Dis forgave to him, how could she not, his slim little figure did need building up and his big chocolate eye's were getting hard to say no to. "Ok Kili I will make sweet iced buns, if you and your brother go and buy some eggs from the market for me."

"Yes! Thank you!" Kili squealed and sprang off the chair throwing on his thick winter cloak.

"Don't go without your brother." Dis warned before unlatching the door and watching the ten year old darrow race into the thin layer of snow, he was a winter baby and belonged in the snow. He was so happy kicking up the flakes and trying the catch them in his mouth insisting he was drinking.

Fili was silently stalking a dragon, his sword brandished as he roamed the cold, forgotten halls of Erebor. Then out of nowhere Smaug the terrible gave an almighty roar and bounded up to the lone dwarfling, "Du Bekar!" Fili let out and swift war cry and threw himself at Smaug, sword plunging in to the dragons scales. "No Fili that tickles!" Laughed Dari squirming on the door.

"Oh, Dari. He barely touched you!" Naru grumbled, pulling him up and dusting of his snowy back. Then without warning a small, brown furry creature came from the bushes around the clearing like a shot, "Kili?" Fili asked.

"Fili, come with me!" Kili laughed clutching his brothers gloved hand and attempting to drag him away.

"Kili, I'm busy." Fili grumbled.

"But… Don't you want to come with me." Kili moaned.

"Yes. But, I'm busy." And like a flash Kili was gone again, "Kili, wait!" Fili called after him running a few paces then shaking his head and bracing his wooden sword once again.

Meanwhile Kili was running back towards the market, the wind had started to pick up and snow hit him in the face, painting his nose and ears red and dusting his eyelashes and fringe with white. But, it didn't bother Kili - he loved the winter. AS he entered the town, he stopped in confusion. The stalls where shut, boards or rope across their front, snow had built up on the edges and all wares where missing, "Master Rooks?" Kili shouted, but it seemed a whisper to the howling wind, "I would like to buy some eggs."

Nothing but silence, the wind continued it's groaning kicking up snow with it. Getting cold and grumpy Kili huffed and kicked up some snow for himself and before he knew it he was playing. Dancing with the wind and catching snow flakes. Rolling in the ever deepening snow. He had forgotten the numbness and the icy cold, to happy to care. He ran and jumped lying face up, chest heaving with happy breaths. That was then he realised the wind it was no longer howling it was screeching and the snow wasn't being kicked, it was being swirled in to a full on storm. Kili looked down the minute or so he had been lied there the snow had covered his legs in a thin cover and he knew he had to get home.

"Thorin, your home, thank God!" Dis cried launching herself at her brother in law. Thorin looked around, Fili was curled uop by the fire reading and Kili was… nowhere to be seen.

"Dis, where is Kili?" Thorin asked, voice gruff.

"I don't know. He went to get eggs. Said he would go with Fili, but obviously didn't explain."

"He was too keen, didn't tell me what he was doing. I would have gone with him otherwise." Fili mumbled, worry etched on his face.

"I know." Dis hugged her sons head and looked up at Thorin hopefully.

"I'll get him." Thorin said strongly, replacing his coat and unlatching the door. Dis and Fili watched as he disappeared in the swirling storm outside.

_**End Of Chapter**_

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Brothers Vow**

So the cliffy. Yeah sorry…

So after a day at the beach with a rip off, false sun cream I am burnt… Yay!

**Chapter 7- Snowflakes and Iced Cakes Cont.**

"_Dis, where is Kili?__"__ Thorin asked, voice gruff._

"_I don__'__t know. He went to get eggs. Said he would go with Fili, but obviously didn__'__t explain.__"_

"_He was too keen, didn't__'__t tell me what he was doing. I would have gone with him otherwise.__"__ Fili mumbled, worry etched on his face._

"_I know.__"__ Dis hugged her sons head and looked up at Thorin hopefully._

"_I__'__ll get him.__"__ Thorin said strongly, replacing his coat and unlatching the door. Dis and Fili watched as he disappeared in the swirling storm outside. _

Kili was cold. Freezing or already frozen? He did not know. The ambled with stiff limbs hoping with a tired heart to be able to make out the smallest sign or path through the storm to aid his way home. Finally forgiving the storm Kili gave in and curled up in the refuge of the nearest closed stall. Pulling his furs around him he felt a wave of exhaustion creep about him, his body was already asleep, surely letting his mind follow would stop the icy needles in his legs and calm the panic in his mind. Sleep came easily… too easily.

"Kili?" Thorin called, growling to himself. His shouts where futile as soon as he sent his call out the messengers in the wind whisked it away amongst the howl and groan of the weather. Grasping a nearby hobble post Thorin looked up. His vision was terrible, grey lands only hindered more by the everlasting onslaught of snow. But he knew this village well, it was time to trust his instinct.

The square came mercifully quickly and pushing aside his own shivers Thorin pressed on calling his precious wolfs name over and over, whether the storm permitted Kili to hear it or not. Then something stole Thorin's attention. A dark shape no larger than a dog crouched unmoving behind one of the stalls. Muttering prayers to Mahal and any who would listen Thorin surged foreword, his boots driving gorges in the thick blanket beneath.

"Kili." Thorin stated crouch down behind the stall, curled in his furs, his hair , with all its snow cover, as white as his face, was Kili. Thorin scrambled for a pulse, realising the held breath even for the weak and fluttering one he received. "Come on lad, open up. Wake for me little wolf."

"Eggs." Thorin almost told himself he had imagined the whisper that came from Kili's blueing lips, "All for eggs."

"There's the Kili I know." Thorin laughed scooping up his nephew and starting his return with already aching limbs. "Stay awake Kili."

"Did you put these furs on me. I am hot." Kili's words where slurred and uneven. Starting to seriously worry Thorin concentrated and his fears were confirmed, Kili was not even shivering, not in the slightest… And that was never good.

Fili called, "Dis! Kili, Thorin!" He could barely form anymore words as his uncle stumbled through the door rather resembling the great white bears Fili had heard tales of. Dis rushed forward plucking her song quickly yet carefully form her brothers arms. "Hypothermia…" That's all Thorin could manage before he slumped in the chair by the fire head lolling in exhaustion.

Fili watched as Dis curled Kili up in fresh furs by the fire.

Fili questioned Dis tears as Kili started to cry.

Fili curled up with his brother when he started to shiver.

Fili laughed when Kili laughed.

They didn't realise how close they had come to being separated… but day and night came as a pair. All the pain and hurt they'd all feel… for some eggs and an iced bun.

_**End Of Chapter**_

This isn't the end there will be another to parted shot and then this story will stop. After this there is the sequel to History's Ashes and Future's Flame. But, I need a title for the new story! Best name idea gets a virtual hug and cookie!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Brothers Vow**

Here it is another chapter. Ok so I'm doing three more chapters, this one and a double one for the end :D

**Chapter 8 - Bows and Branches**

"Please Kili, get out of that tree." Fili begged slouching from his sitting position at the oaks roots. "You can't make me!" Came the reply.

"Kili. I will call Thorin." Fili threatened pushing himself up.

"No! Please don't!" Kili's tear stained face appeared amongst the branches, "Don't call him Fee!"

"What's the matter Kee?" Fili pressed.

"I… I'm to weak…" The last word was almost too quiet for Fili to hear.

"What?" Fili shouted up, "What are you talking about?"

"I… I'm too small… too weak to carry an axe, Fee." Fili lowered his head,

"What? Who told you that brother?"

"Mr Dwalin. I'm a failure of a Durin… I can't even carry an axe…" Kili cried tears streaming one more.

"Kili, get down here." Kili looked at his brother and gave in clambering down the branches his brother had so humorously failed to climb. "Sit down." Kili did so.

"You are my brother. You know what? I don't care if you are small, or fair or can't weild an axe."

"But…" Kili started.

"No Kili, I will talk to Mr Dwalin. Kili you have an aim to challenge an elves and you need a weapon to aim with, like young Ori!"

"How do you know?" Kili asked wide eyed and panicky.

"I've seen you throwing stones, honestly Kili you remember that time we were stealing buns from the table?" Kili nodded with a small smile, "You could hit one off with a slingshot from the stairs! I could barely see the plate."

"Really, you'd speak to Mr Dwalin?"

"Of course, little wolf!"

"Ok, Kili." Dwalin smiled a rare smile and Kili relaxed bringing the bow up, "Is this right?"

"I believe so Kili. You are the first Dwarf to wield a bow, do it how you want." Dwalin turned his back for a second, but was brought promptly back around when he heard the thud of an arrow. It was still vibrating and was stuck deep in the tree target. Dead centre.

"Well that worked." Dwalin laughed lowly.

"I guess it did." Kili smiled proudly. As he fired further arrows Kili convinced himself it wasn't just beginners luck as arrow after arrow hit it's mark. By the end of the afternoon, Kili was dripping in sweat and his arms were aching with strain. "Mr Dwalin, sir, I want to use a bow as my weapon."

"Kili," Dwalin knelt to his level, "You know you'll have to train a little with a sword. Bows take time to load and aim and they are a long distance weapon. Unless you can prove me wrong, you will have to take up swords instead, like your brother and friends."

"I understand." Kili replied quietly.

Kili spent all his spare hours in the little clearing shooting. He had taken the bow himself and Dwalin had fashioned from an old branch and was shooting quickly and precisely. He knew he could prove Dwalin wrong.

"And where have you been?" Dis asked impatiently as Kili entered the house, his brother uncle and mother where sat at the table plates empty.

"I was nowhere." Kili lied taking his seat.

"Don't lie to me Kili." Dis warned, "And what's this." Dis grabbed Kili's arm before he could pull it away and his sleeve slipped down to reveal the ugly large bruise left by an archers kiss. "Did someone hurt you?" Thorin growled.

"No!" Kili cried.

"Kili." Thorin warned.

"It's archer's kiss!" Fili cried in defence of his brother, "the string of his bow caught his elbow." All faces turned to Fili, confusion and betrayal.

"Kili?" Dis asked.

"I'm training with a bow." Kili mumbled quietly.

"You are not anymore." Thorin growled and stood over his nephew.

"Why not! I am good, better than with a sword." Kili defended.

"No Kili. Bows are weapons for elves, you will not disgrace the name of Durin with that stupid stick of wood." Kili's eyes filled with tears and he rushed up to his room, he clasped the fur wrapped archery equipment and carried it down the stairs. Staring Thorin coldly in the eyes Kili threw the arrows and bow into the fire, "Perhaps if you feel that way… I should burn with it." Kili was actually contemplating throwing himself into the flames until Dis seized him by the waist and he collapsed in to tears in his mothers chest. Dis stared up at Thorin, eyes painfully; Thorin was completely white, guilt stricken he approached, "Kili. I am sorry. Please forgive me. I am not used to change." Before he left.

_**End Of Chapter**_

:'( Poor Kili.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Brothers Vow**

This is now the last two chapters of the story :'(

Time has shifted forward quite a few years and Thorin has just return from the meeting with Gandalf we see in desolation of Smaug.

**Chapter 9 - News **

"He believes we can." Thorin muttered to Dis.

"But, Thorin can you, really?" Dis questioned.

"I believe if we have the right men then yes." Thorin stated firmly.

"And I'm guessing you'll take the boys." Dis said quietly.

"Fili of course." Thorin said awkwardly.

"What about Kili?" Dis argued, "He has as much right as any. You know Fili won't go without him."

"Dis, I…"

"Uncle, mother, what's happening?" Fili appeared at the door, he was read with breathlessness and his beard was as scruffy and wild as his straw coloured hair.

"Thorin will tell you when he wishes you to know." Dis said sternly.

"It's about the Mountain, isn't it? I have seen the signs to." Fili persisted and Thorin lowered his gaze. "We're going back, aren't we?" Fili's eyes widened and Thorin spoke up in a gruff, deep tone, "We are hoping to take a…"

"I knew it." Fili cried running towards the door, "Wait till I tell Kee!"

"Fili!" Thorin shouted after him, his calls effortless as they were carried away in the wind.

"Kili." Fili shouted as he entered the clearing. A loud 'shhhh' came from the tree tops and Fili looked up to see his brother perched up on the branches his eyes and bow fixed on a point a good 150 foot in front of him, "Deer." Kili whispered before letting the arrow fly. There was a loud thud and a groaning cry of a stag from within the tangle of vegetation. "Got it!" Kili squealed leaping from his branch, Fili thumped his brother playfully on the back and smiled at him, "What would we do without you?"

"Starve." Kili laughed unhooking the string of his bow.

"Dis is going to love you." Fili laughed and Kili's face straightened.

"But, Thorin won't."

"What in Balin's beard do you mean?" Fili looked in to his brothers warm chocolate eyes. He was fair - Fili wouldn't deny that. He was trying with no success to grow a beard like Fili's own but failed, it growing patchy and unsightly, so he'd hacked it off kept the stubble. It wasn't exactly Dwarvish, but it suited his little brother.

"Well have you heard him thank me? Ever?"

"No, but he means well." Fili persisted.

"If I killed it with an axe I bet he'd be different." Fili grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"No, stop putting yourself down, keep practising. We are going to need you and your bow on the guest the reclaim our mountain."

It took Kili a while, "A quest!" He squeal, "we are going to get Erebor back!"

"Yes!" Fili answered, but Kili's face dropped.

"He won't want me going. Oh, I can hear it now! No, Kili you are too weak! No, Kili you cannot hold your own in battle. No, Kili you are too immature."

"NO, Kee. Thorin wants us both there!" Fili encouraged.

"Really? He said that?" Kili looked sceptical.

"No exactly, but he let me tell you, so."

"I'll believe it when I hear it." Kili scoffed tucking his bow in to his quiver and starting to venture in to the undergrowth to fetch his catch.

"Fine, I'll get him to tell you himself." Fili called with a similar scoff, he turned his back and climbed out of the clearing back towards the house.

'He's lying to make me feel better.' Kili told himself as he approached the young stag on the ground, using his rope he tied the young deer's slender, muscular rear legs together and began to drag it out of the thicket. He was just about to reach the clearing when he heard a scuffling behind him, he stopped and turned to see, at his horror, a large grey coloured warg sticking his nose to the stags neck, eager to steal Kili's prize. "Go!" Kili cried throwing up his arms, scaring the birds, but the warg did not flinch. Then the realisation hit him - What is a warg doing without a rider. Them he knew, looking ahead once more he saw the tips of many arrow protruding from the overgrown bushes and weeds, all pointed him his direction.

Calmly Kili removed the bow from his back, pointed at the stag and muttered with a cheeky smirk, "Mine, scum!" Then the attack inevitably came.

Fili made it back to the house after a stumble, "Thorin." Kili called bundling through the door, "you need to come and talk to Kili. He thinks you don't want him on the quest." Hanging up his furs, Fili turned to see Thorin face stern and evenly set. "Fili. Sit down." He gestured to the bench and Fili sat obediently.

"Thorin, what?" Fili tried and Thorin started at him.

"I tried to stop you, but…" Thorin started. Fili made a face of pure disgust and rose from the table, "How?" He cried, "How could you? He is my brother he is a Durin, he deserved this chance."

"No," Thorin bellowed, "Kili is too weak, he cannot hold his own, he would not survive, he is too young, too immature."

"You!" Fili screamed, "How could you? He has every right. Every right to be there." And Fili ran, back to his brother.

_**End Of Chapter**_

One chapter left! :'(


	10. Chapter 10

**A Brothers Vow**

Thanks to the guest - John Mitchell (A Being Human reference?) for your review! Here it is the last chapter :'(

So, after this story I will be completing the sequel to History's Ashes and Future's Flame. I don't have a name and I need to refine the plot, but other than that it's all go!

**Chapter 10 - News pt. 2**

"_No,__"__ Thorin bellowed, __"__Kili is too weak, he cannot hold his own, he would not survive, he is too young, too immature.__"_

"_You!__"__ Fili screamed, __"__How could you? He has every right. Every right to be there.__"__ And Fili ran, back to his brother. _

Kili was beginning to panic. The orcs kept coming like a constant flow of a potent wave, dark and rough, but unorganised and that is how Kili made his break. He lurked in the trees shooting every now and again and lowering the numbers and then leaping down to slay the rest. A large number of bodies lay strewn and Kili was suddenly aware of his lack of arrows. With a heavy heart he made a difficult choice - he needed help, he had to admit it. So clambering up in to the trees, he danced as an elf would over the branches and towards his own house. A cold sense of guilt laying uncomfortably in his stomach.

Kili was beginning to tire. His short stature was now a hindrance as he leapt as far as he could muster to reach the next wooden pathways. Sparing a moment to scour his surroundings Kili spotted a light haired dwarf and like a ray of sunlight Kili smiled. If anyone could help him it would be Fili. Bringing his fingers up to whistle, Kili's smile faded as he saw movement in the woodland behind his brother, fearing the worse Kili brought up his bow and notched one of his few remaining arrows aiming it behind Fili.

"Fili, please." There was a voice, the distinctive grey voice of Thorin.

"No. Thorin, how could you?" Fili cried and that was when Kili noticed the tight angry face and stature of his brother as he turned to face his uncle. "Do you even care?"

"You know I care!" Kili's brow furrowed, confused.

"Yes about me, but none about Kili. He has a much right as me!" And that was when Kili lowered his bow. Fili was right, Thorin didn't want him there. Suddenly Thorin stopped and looked around, alert and bright eyed, like a startled deer, "Fili, arm yourself." Fili did as he was told, no questions asked.

Kili knew immediately there were orcs approaching, he grappled for as many arrows as he had and brought his bow up. Still completely oblivious to his present, Fili rose from his defensive stance and muttered, "Kili."

"What?" Thorin growled, eyes not straying from the undergrowth.

"He was in the woods. What if?" Thorin's eyes widened, but before he could truly comprehend the fact that his youngest nephew was possible dead the attack came. Many orcs tore through the ferns and low bushes, brandishing fierce looking arms and the fight began. Trying adamantly to keep an eye on all proceedings Kili began to fire arrows, only if he knew he could hit. Fili hadn't noticed the orc coming up beside him and was seldom ready to attack when he turned, the orc froze it's face contracted in pain. Fili almost cried out aloud with joy when he saw one of his brothers own arrows protruding from the orcs neck; staring up in to the trees he spied his brother and Kili moved down the trunk to join him.

Together, uncle and nephews. The three fought. The three won.

"Kee, your bleeding." Fili panted as Thorin slew the last orc.

"It's a scratch honest." Kili tried and Fili gave him an unconvinced look, "Later." Kili muttered.

"Kili." Thorin called from the other side of the clearing, he approached the now self-conscious dwarf and looked down on him with a judging stare, "Thank you."

"Thank you?" Kili asked dumbfounded.

"You held your own back as well as my own and Fili's. That deserves thanks." No matter how much he tried Kili couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. It was obviously infectious, because Thorin began to chuckle to, bright eyes and happy. "Does this mean…"

"Yes, Kili of course." Thorin gasped before grabbing his nephew him a tight hug. But, Fili noticed the wince.

"Come on then." Fili demanded as they entered their room, Kili removed his tunic and Fili hissed, "God Kili what are you like."

"I'm an official member of Thorin's company." Kili grinned.

"And a fool." Fili sat behind him and pressed a dang cloth to the gash on Kili's shoulder. "Now you promise me Kili Oakenshield, on this quest. No reckless actions. No trouble. No injuries. No love. And preferably no death."

"I promise." Kili laughed and finally felt pride rush from his heart. He was going to prove himself an heir. Just like his brother. Kili had laughed at Fili's disciplines, that was their new vow - but vows aren't like promises, right?

Vows could, accidentally, be broken.

_**End Of Chapter**_

Yay!#


End file.
